


The Artist And The Pianist

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking, Painter Jared Padalecki, Pianist Jensen Ackles, Toxic Relationship, the toxic relationship is not referring to J2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 画家！Jared与业余钢琴师！Jensen的故事。灵感来源Jared的《圣诞小屋》和Jensen的《末世黑天使》以及S10.E02里Dean坐在钢琴前的那一幕的激发。从未发生过，他们是他们。旧文搬运，大概是坑了但我真的很喜欢这个脑洞，有机会肯定会填
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子+Part 1

楔子

“Chris，我把这几幅画送给你。在我一文不名，捉襟见肘的时候，是Chris你，还有Impala这家酒吧接纳了我，允许我在酒吧里画肖像画赚钱……我知道你不会收钱，所以我特意送来五幅画，也许你可以把它们挂在酒吧里，我知道你一直努力营造，保持Impala那种气氛。不过你也可以把它们卖掉，毕竟我的画现在似乎还能值点钱……”

“说什么呢，Jared！”Chris拍了拍面前这个六英尺四英寸高的大男孩的肩膀--虽然Jared已经29岁了，但是Chris总觉得他与五年前那个由Chad介绍来的那个青涩的男孩没什么两样，即使相貌成熟了不少，可是那种感觉一点儿没变，“你的画我怎么会卖掉呢？当初也就是因为喜欢你的画，我才会同意你在酒吧里画画。你以前给我画的肖像画我还在家里好好保存着呢，我今晚就把它们挂到酒吧里去！”说罢他眨了眨眼。

“谢谢，Chris！”Jared用力点点头，如果不是Chad在五年前硬是要让心灰意冷的他来Impala试试看老板会不会允许他在酒吧里画画赚钱，他可能早就被这纽约排挤回德州老家了，“既然你打算把它们挂起来……你能不能把其中一幅挂在钢琴对着的那堵墙？”

“肯定没问题，不过让我猜猜……”Chris说着，一边认真地看着Jared给他的五幅画，然后抽出一幅，“是这一幅吧？”

Jared微笑着点头：“是的，Chris，你总是能理解我的画。”

“很美，是因为钢琴那里的灯光和钢琴自身的风格？”

“有一部分原因是这样的，不过……”Jared苦笑了一下。

“我是想寻觅一个，和这幅画契合的人……”

Part 1

Jensen从他的心理咨询师的办公室里走出来，觉得脑袋还是在隐隐发涨，不过比进去之前要轻一点儿了。

比起现在比较微弱的头疼，Jensen更头疼的是刚刚他的心理咨询师Jim给他的建议：

“Jensen，我知道你正在努力争取你公司里的技术部主管的位置，可是如果你的状态再这么下去，恐怕老一任主管还没退休，你就要崩溃了。”

Jensen躺在沙发上不安地挪动了一下，说：“只有六个月了……真的不行吗？”

Jim狠狠地皱眉：“六个月？你再这样一个月我就要去医院为你出诊了！”

“可是Kate她总是说忍一忍就过去了……”

“就算她是你妻子，都没资格逼你这么糟蹋自己！”Jim有些发怒了，Jensen看得出来，很多时候，他的这位心理咨询师都把他当做儿子看，所以经常会对Jensen发火，让他珍惜点自己。

回想到这儿，Jensen忍不住揉了揉太阳穴，脑海里还回响着Jim的“如果你不在两周之内减轻你的工作负担，我会直接去找你的现任主管，告诉他你神经衰弱，不能胜任主管的工作！”

上帝啊，可不能在只剩下六个月的时候出这种差错！只要当上技术部主管，就能和Kate结婚了……就六个月，我必须撑下去！Jensen下定决心一般，点了点头。

但是下一秒，他就不得不坐在自己的车里闭上眼睛，试图缓解如影随形的头部胀痛。

“铃~~~”

Jensen差点没骂脏话，事实是，他累得没力气骂，也没力气接电话，但是他担心这是公司来的电话，所以还是把手机掏出来，接了。

“这是Jensen。”

“Jensen？我听你上次说你今天要去心理咨询师那儿，结果怎么样？”

Chris！Jensen痛苦地歪过脑袋倚在靠背上，不过还好这次他是来关心的不是絮叨的：“不怎么样，他威胁我如果我不减轻负担的话就要让我停职……”

电话那头一向愉快的Chris此时叹了口气：“我跟你说过上百遍，你太逼自己了，你不是工作机器的那种类型！硬要这么做你真的会崩溃的，我可不想哪天要去医院和你一起喝酒！”

Jensen搬出了他说服自己的那个理由给Chris：“你看，Chris，只剩六个月了，六个月，我们技术部原来的主管就要退休了。只要我能保持现在的工作水平，我肯定能接下他的位置，而成为主管级别的人之后，我就能和Kate结婚了……”

“Kate，Kate，Kate...什么都是你那个千金未婚妻！”Chris不耐地说，“这我可起码跟你说过上千遍了，你跟她结婚，加入她那个家族，只会受到比在公司最下层还大的压迫！那个董事长竟让你必须做到主管级别才能和Kate结婚就是前奏，Jensen！如果她真的很爱你，就会为你争取平等的对待！她不是泽维尔斯先生最疼爱的独女吗？”

“对不起，Chris...我现在头很难受，被你这么一轰炸……说实话，阵痛起来了……”Jensen痛苦地揉着两边的太阳穴，他觉得自己似乎要在停车场里呆一中午了，哈，好极了，也不用吃午饭了，直接回公司赶下午上班！不，他不会承认他也是在回避Chris的质问的。

那头Chris的声音平和了一点儿：“好吧，Jensen，我不该加重你的痛苦，不过记住，这是第1001次！以后的六个月，我会一次次为自己计数的！”

“随便你……我要在车里昏一会儿……”Jensen说着，一边放下座椅准备躺一会儿。

“周五晚上，老地方见，我得和Tom一起好好帮帮你。”Chris又叹了口气，说。

Jensen躺下去，觉得车外的阳光还不错，暖暖的，“周六晚上吧，周五下班之后我还得去陪Kate逛街……”

Jensen觉得Chris在挂断电话之前骂了一句。

不过还好，周六晚上Jensen见到Chris的时候后者没有一见面就骂出来，Jensen猜这得归功于Tom估计已经和Chris聊了好一会儿了--两人面前有两瓶快见底的啤酒。“嗨，Chris，Tom。”他说着一边在Chris身边坐下。

“Chris跟我说你不要命了而我和他需要考虑出一个比把你绑在公寓里更好的办法。”Tom隔着Chris对Jensen说。

Jensen闻言，翻了个白眼，然后果断地又坐到Tom那一边去了。“啤酒，三瓶。”他对走过来的酒保说。

这儿不是Chris的那家酒吧Impala，因为大家都一致认为在Chris的酒吧里喝酒觉得会不自在，而Chris自己也不愿意自己的员工和常客们有可能会看到自己喝醉的样子。

“所以，很严重了？”Tom关心地问。

“嗯哼，”Jensen灌下一大口啤酒，“如果你们不帮我想个能应付我的心理咨询师的办法，我的Kripke主管就要在他退休的六个月前夕得知他最看好的接班人精神衰弱不能胜任技术部主管一职。拜托，你们知道那对我来说有多重要！”

Chris重重地喷了一声鼻息，Tom则摇了摇头，温和地说：“Jensen，我和Chris在这里想要确认的是你不会哪一天在公司里晕倒，而不是告诉你怎么对付你的心理咨询师。”

“换句话说，Jenny，你最好听你的心理咨询师的话！”Chris只有在开玩笑开到兴头上或者生气生到严重的地步才会喊Jensen“Jenny”。

可惜的是，Jensen仍旧摇了摇头：“对不起，Chris，Tom，你们了解我，我不可能半途而废，而且我真的，真的只需要再努力六个月，六个月我就能当上主管，技术部主管真的很轻松！不像销售部什么的，Kripke先生跟我说过，他当年也是不要命似的拼命工作才最后坐上了技术部主管的位置，就六个月，我就能为后半生保证了！”说罢，他又狠狠喝了一口啤酒。

沉默在三个男人之间弥漫开来，他们默然地喝着啤酒，目光落在吧台里面一列列的酒瓶上。突然Chris大笑着开口：“老天，这纽约！这纽约还真是恐怖！”Tom和Jensen看着Chris，后者瞪大了眼睛，“Come on！Tom，你还记得当年的Jensen吗？似乎没有任何东西任何事物能牵绊住他！自由地，该死，自由的让人羡慕！一句话不说就能背着家里申请大学跑到纽约来！哈，这小子还他妈的能自己赚学费！我们的straight-A好孩子竟然自己学了调酒跑到酒吧里当酒保！”Chris跳下吧台凳，大步走到Jensen边上，狠狠搂住Jensen的肩膀，“你还记得吗，啊？！我可是一路跟在你后面来到纽约这个死地方的！干酒吧这行还是跟你学的！而现在呢？我是酒吧老板，轻轻松松，自由自在，你这个该死的家伙却被一个公司，一个女人绑得死死的！说，你到底是谁！你绝对，绝对不是我的那个好哥们Jensen！我的那个好哥们能高中一边学AP的代数，物理一边学艺术鉴赏，他能大学一边读自动化一边学音乐，只因为他爱艺术，爱音乐！他他妈的就是能自己想干什么就做到什么！老天，自由得跟那该死的德州的天空一样！Tom，你说说看，这个人，怎么可能是Jensen！肯定是纽约，是纽约害了他！”

“Chris，Chris你没喝多吧？”Jensen反手抱着激动的Chris，和Tom一起一边一个架着他。但是Chris很快自己站直了，理了理衬衫：“搞什么，两瓶啤酒就能让我醉我还算是开酒吧的吗？”

Jensen哭笑不得：“那你突然那么激动干什么……”

接过话的，却是Tom：“Jensen，我其实和Chris一样急，只不过我没他那么直接罢了。你真的和我们认识你的时候不一样了，纽约，进入纽约社会之后，你就像丢掉了什么一样，走出大学于你竟然如同走进一个笼子。”

Jensen刚想开口反驳，Tom直截了当地问：“就告诉我，你有多久没弹你爱的钢琴了，多久没去画廊了？”

“就是这个，Tom！问的好！直戳红心！”Chris大叫起来，全然不顾从刚刚就聚集过来的视线。

是的，直戳红心，Jensen默然了。

他热爱音乐，热爱艺术，他自己知道这一点，但他又不想以此略有些虚无不定的东西为生，所以他主攻了同样感兴趣的自动化专业，成为技术性人才。但是正如Chris说的一样，他热爱自由，如同德州的广阔天际--这是他离家出走来纽约前一天跟Chris打的比方，他从未想过Chris竟然还记得--父母让他就留在Dallas当个小技工，他不愿意，他不要过那种像白开水一般的生活，他甚至没有自己的钢琴！他不要那样，所以他逃跑了，他要去寻找一个能让他喝水，又能让他在水里加糖的生活。

他来到了纽约，纽约，对于每一个心里有梦，一腔热血的年轻人来说，就如同十七十八世纪的巴黎对于想用诗歌和绘画出人头地的年轻人的感觉一样。是啊，他竟然申请到了纽约大学，并且竟然能支付得起那高昂得能成为第一学年结束后不少学生退学的理由的学费和生活费，那些没日没夜的时光里，纽约的高楼大厦遮住了曾经在他头顶一望无际的德州天空， Jensen甚至忙得没时间做他以前最爱的动作--抬头，看天。他走出大学之后，又没日没夜地寻找实习机会，他拒绝了进入Kate家的公司，而是进入了另外一家，他从最小的职工干起，别人告诉他“新来的第一个月要干到9:30”，他把这句话贯彻了他的整个拼搏生涯。加上他优秀的专业知识，硬逼自己学会的待人处世的技巧，所以他才能一步步往上爬，八年了，他现在是技术部副主管，他是公认的下一任主管，他现在在曼哈顿一处很不错的公寓租住，他的公寓出来三个街区就是一个很棒的画廊，他的公寓里有一架三角钢琴，但是他却从来没有去过那家画廊，却从来没有弹过那架钢琴。

这还是他吗……

Jensen攥住了啤酒瓶，不由得低下头来，不愿去看Chris和Tom：“我，我不知道……上帝啊，就六个月，六个月！

“但是事实是我他妈的都不知道我自己能不能撑得下去！”Jensen自暴自弃地骂了一句，这可真吓了Chris和Tom一跳，Jensen不是说脏话的人。Chris硬是抢过Jensen手里越握越紧的啤酒瓶，放到一边去，然后他狠狠地说：“该死的，你小子给我滚到我的酒吧里弹钢琴去！我就看着你弹，我就不信你还能装自己是个white collar得下去！”

\----------

“明天晚上！你如果敢不出现在Impala的话，我就把所有人都叫上把你给锁在你的高档公寓里！”

Jensen抚摸着自己公寓里的钢琴，双眼放空地看着面前雪白的墙壁，脑海里是Chris的狠话，以及一向温和的Tom认真的严肃。钢琴上放着落了一层灰的琴谱，Jensen不敢确定自己还能不能背得出来那些曲子。

先从简单的开始？Jensen想着，一边掀开琴凳上的布，坐了下去。他先弹了一个音阶训练找了找感觉，然后开始思考弹什么。

比如像《致爱丽丝》这种曲子他还是自信记得的。

是的，他当然记得。

当Jensen弹出《致爱丽丝》的第一小节之后，他的双手自动接管了一切，就像是一首歌听多了，跟唱多了之后你会不用经过大脑就跟唱一样，Jensen的手指就那么无比自然而流畅地在钢琴上舞动了起来，似乎它们有了独立的生命，而Jensen只是在看着它们而已，它们现在正在向木质黑白琴键诉说着离别的痛苦和重逢的愉悦--或许还有对塑料电脑键盘的嫌弃？ Jensen想着，竟然笑了出来。

上帝啊，他有多久，多久没有这样笑过了？

一曲终了，Jensen开始觉得自己似乎的确应该接受Chris的“胁迫”去试试弹钢琴。

Jensen弹了一夜的钢琴，从深夜到家一直到身边的落地玻璃投入了凉凉的晨曦--他正弹到同样凉凉的《Kiss the Rain》。他一夜没睡，虽然周六他加了半天多的班，陪Kate吃午餐，又和Chris他们去喝酒，谈了一场筋疲力竭的话，但是他此刻觉得他的身体和精神都睡了一个他几年来都不曾有过的好觉。所以他从琴凳上下来的时候伸了个懒腰，把极度放松的身体唤醒。

他还有加班。

昨天他跟Kate说了只剩六个月的好消息，Kate温柔地笑了，对他说她相信Jensen一定能做到。看着那双看了快十年的深色眼眸，Jensen微笑了，他和Kate在一起十年长跑，终于能修成正果了……

不过今天加班的时候，Jensen每到喘一口气的时候总是不由自主地看向自己的双手，虽然脑袋里的阵痛还在，但是Jensen已经有足够的身体和精神力量来应付它们了。

从公司出来，Jensen买了一杯咖啡放在车里回家准备换衣服去Chris的酒吧，嗯哼，弹琴。

Jensen换下他天天不离身的三件套，在衣柜里翻找了好一会儿终于找出了一套休闲的服装，牛仔裤，衬衫，看上去就觉得轻松简单。Jensen深呼吸了一下，然后对着镜子里的自己说：“去试试看，去试试看，反正是Chris的酒吧。”

Chris的酒吧也在曼哈顿，Jensen有时真想不通Chris怎么做到的，当年他离家出走来到纽约，这家伙没过两个月竟然也跟着后脚来到了这个能压死人的大城市，一头钻进酒吧干了起来。Jensen清楚Chris跟他一样不容易，他在纽约大学为学费和生活费拼搏，而Chris则是在布鲁克林区的一个乱七八糟的小酒吧拼搏。Jensen问Chris为什么要来纽约，Chris只是调笑着说：“我怕我们天真的Jenny在大城市被骗啊~你看看你，那么火辣，结果整个高中竟然没谈过恋爱！你这种家伙很容易被什么奇怪的人骗去诶！” 

算了，不想了，Jensen摇了摇头，带着一夹子琴谱出了公寓，今晚Kate不来，她要陪她父亲共进晚餐，所以正好。

Chris这个人喜欢花里胡哨的感觉，但是他的酒吧却一点儿都不花里胡哨，简洁的“Impala”标牌，和外墙一样干净。推门进去也是干干净净的，Chris说这符合在曼哈顿生存的那些white collar的喜好，或者就算没实力，也要装得高档。

推开玻璃门，Jensen就看到Chris靠在吧台边，在和一位常客说笑聊天，看到Jensen进来，Chris便和那个人喝了最后一杯，很熟络地拍了拍那人的背，然后走过来：“哦，真可惜我准备好的绳子派不上用场了~”

Jensen笑了一下：“少来，我来你这里义务弹琴有个条件，我就是来弹琴的，不要让你的员工们知道你认识我。”

“我也可以付你钱啊，我们的琴师周日本来有假，如果你真的来补上的话，我可以给你发工资~”Chris假笑着说，“而且，低调行事什么的我当然知道，我都认识你多少年了。那来来来，我们来面试~~~”

说着，Chris就把Jensen往酒吧里的钢琴那儿引。钢琴摆在吧台不远处，一个挺显眼的地方。

Jensen就是那时第一次见到了那幅油画。

那幅画是挂在钢琴正对的墙上的，画的是深夜的大海，墨蓝色几乎涂抹了满满一画布，那蓝色深邃得让Jensen心颤但是却能让他清楚地分清哪部分是海，哪部分是天。画的左侧有一片小小的黑影，勾勒出一叶小小的船，船上有一点小小的橙色灯光，就在那海天交接之处，像一颗落到海面上的星星；而画布的右上角，如同蓝色缎子一般的天空上，有一点小小的金色星光，没有同伴的陪伴，也没有月亮需要它去衬托，就那么一颗星星，像是在天空上戳了一个金色的小洞一样。那船上的小小灯光，和那天上的小小星光，是整个画布上唯二的不是深色系，不是冷色系的地方，在一大片的墨蓝的笼罩下似乎真的在发出光亮，直直射入Jensen瞪大的眸子，射入他胸腔里的某个地方。

从在琴凳上坐下，到弹完一曲基本的《水边的阿狄丽娜》，Jensen的眼睛都一直注视着那幅画，他觉得坐在这个琴凳上，弹着钢琴，注视着那幅画，他整个人都平和下来了，竟然就如同回到了德州的天空下一样安宁，心脏为之而颤抖，整个人都为之而细小地颤抖，在纽约这么多年了，Jensen都已经忘记了这种躺在德州的天际下的震颤是什么样子的了，而他心底的那种可以抛弃一切的自由，都是由此展开的。

Chris嘴上说是“面试”，实际上Jensen刚开始弹第一个音符他就去和另一个常客打招呼了，等到Jensen一曲终了，他又回来，把正沉浸于那幅画的Jensen拉起来往吧台那儿走。

“嗨，Chad，这是Jensen，我们周日的琴师。Jensen，这是Chad，我们这儿最好的酒保。”Chris把吧台边正忙碌的一个金发男子叫过来，为他们互相介绍到。

Chad愉快地伸出手：“很高兴认识你，我可以叫你Jensen吗？”

Jensen与他握手，微笑：“当然可以，以后我们可都是同事了，Chad。”

“好啦，有什么问题，尽管找Chad，这家伙还可以算是我的大堂经理！”Chris拍拍Chad的后背，对Jensen说，“你今天就开始上班！”

看着Chris离开的背影，Chad笑笑对Jensen说：“我们老板总是那么精力充沛，也许你需要适应适应？”

Jensen在心里苦笑，我适应了十几年了都，“不精力充沛也不能在纽约生存下去--酒保更需要保持精力充沛啊。”

“纽约也许是很残酷，”Chad耸肩，“但她也是个能发生奇迹的地方。”

“也许。” Jensen喃喃地赞同刚认识的金发男子的话，一边不由自主地看向钢琴和那幅油画那里，“我要去工作了，一会儿聊，Chad。”


	2. Part 2.

Jared的公寓就如同欧·亨利的小说里经常提到的“带家具出租的房间”一样：简陋，低廉，若是在欧·亨利的时代，一周租金八块钱。

没办法，Jared没钱。

这间破旧公寓里唯一一件称得上是奢侈品的，就是放在一天中大部分时间都透不进阳光的窗子边的那架钢琴——盖着布，它已经沉默了很多年了。事实上，Jared基本上不会弹钢琴，他的女朋友Sandy更不会。

Jared不会弹钢琴，但他会画画。钢琴靠着的那堵墙上挂着的那幅油画就是他画的，右下角隐藏着他的签名，一个简单的大写J，用白色的颜料和钩线笔写成，几乎与画中海浪的反光融为一体。

刚刚我们说到Jared没钱，其实应该更正一下，那是一个月前。一个月前，Jared就像每一个出名的画家生前一样，贫穷得悲惨，虽然Jared对自己的画有信心，Sandy也对他有信心，可是光有信心是没用的。Jared从他自己抓起画笔那天就知道他对自己的画有信心，但是已经快十年了，他一文不名，甚至需要女朋友为他出买画布的钱。

虽然Jared去Impala画速写之后可以勉强支持自己的生活，但是他不能这样下去，他还有Sandy，他需要有能力给这个女孩一个幸福生活的保证，这个女孩无怨无悔地跟了他七年，一直是Sandy在爱着他，支持他，鼓励他。

所以，有一天Jared做了一个改变。

其实那只是一个极小极小的改变——他对于自己的绘画风格，方法一点儿都没动，他仅仅给自己取了一个艺名，Sam，然后不出面地把画作送去画廊。

然后，他成名了，哦，不对，是Sam成名了。

原来绘画界也有年龄歧视。 Jared对此只有这一句话的评价。

或者就像听说有一个私人采购师让自家门口的流浪汉画了一幅画，然后卖给了自己的一个客户，二十万，而且那幅画还是那个客户最爱的作品之一*。

似乎一切都要走入正轨了，他成功了，他有钱了，他可以向Sandy许下诺言了。

可是命运就是喜欢捉弄人，她们会当你在一条前途明亮的高速路上走得一帆风顺的时候突然让你转弯，拐上一条根本看不到前方的石子路。

就在Jared打算告诉Sandy自己成名了的好消息之前一天，Sandy主动向他提出了分手。

“对不起，Jared，你是个好男友，更是一个好画家，最重要的是你善良，诚实，这也是为什么当年我会选择和你在一起，”Sandy诚挚地看着比自己高了很多的Jared，继而苦笑了一下，“我不嫌弃你没钱，我陪了你七年，我爱你，我爱过你。”抿了抿嘴，“但是，对不起，Jared，人都是现实的动物，你知道我最爱的文学主义是现实主义，而你爱的，无论在文学还是绘画上，都是浪漫主义。我已经28岁了，却还没有安定下来，说实话，就我的能力，在纽约精疲力竭，我实在不能等下去了，Jared，对不起。”

Jared惊讶地看着面前全身弥漫着痛苦和无奈的女孩，他才在一家高档酒店订了明天的晚餐，他才打算明天带Sandy去第五大街为她过去的年华里放弃的那些美丽的权利作补偿，他张开嘴，嗓音是他也没料到的艰涩：“你，爱过我？”

Sandy似乎用了很大的勇气才抬起头看着Jared的眼睛：“爱过，只是爱过了，Jay，”她似乎想微笑，却又像是哭，“就算你下个星期一夜成名，也改变不了这个了，心累了就真的再没有力气了。”

Jared觉得自己的气管似乎被堵住了一样，他张嘴，又合上，张嘴，再合上，如同一条被冲上岸的鱼，只有眼睛里还有浓郁的水汽。他伸出手紧紧拥抱住面前的女孩，什么都没说。

第二天，Sandy就收拾了自己的东西搬出了Jared的公寓。Jared问她要去哪儿，Sandy微笑：“谁知道呢？也许我会在纽约再多呆一会儿，然后去欧洲，我需要去一个让我觉得轻松自由的地方。”

“去德州吧，”Jared不由自主地开口，“那儿的天空让人自由得似乎能飞起来。”

Sandy看着这个来自德州的大男孩，这个男孩有着如同德州阳光一般的灿烂笑容——她没去过德州，但是在这个德州男孩身边的这么多年她就如同去过德州了一样——当她陪着他，看他作画的时候，Jared闲不下来的嘴巴，十次有九次都在说他画画的时候想到的是德州的天空，因为那让他觉得自由轻松，不知不觉就知道自己要画什么了。这个男孩太天真随性，上帝保佑他，让他成功吧。

这个热爱现实主义文学的女孩，看着自己再也没力气去爱的男孩，心中却想着绝对的浪漫主义的祝愿。

Sandy拥抱了Jared一下，说：“祝你找到能和你契合的人，Jay。”

————————————————————

女友毅然决然的突然离去甚至让Jared觉得自己的成功一文不值。他也懒得告诉Sandy自己成功了，首先，以Sandy的性子，她说过即使自己成功了，也不再能爱他了。而假使Sandy真的要因为Jared成功成名了而和他复合，那Sandy也就不再是Jared爱的女孩了。

所以无论如何，说出来都没有什么意义了。

Jared坐在蒙着布的钢琴前，坐了一个下午，看着中午有一段短暂的时间中阳光射入窗户，照在钢琴前挂的那幅画上，然后金色的阳光逐渐斜下去，在这个没有向阳开的窗口中就这么匆匆掠过，剩下的只有余晖，聊胜于无地持续到日落。

但这其实没什么太大的关系，因为钢琴前挂着的画明朗得似乎自己在放出光彩。

那是一幅晨间的海景，浅蓝色被铺得满画布都是，不过海面上波浪那熠熠的反光又明显地划分出了海天的界限。天空很近，又很深，深的让人觉得自己能被吸进去，感受那几乎刺眼的海面的反光一般。天际中有一只鸟儿的影子，很远很远，远到只有一片小小的灰色，在浅蓝的舞台上无比显眼，却仍背着身子，越飞越远。

这幅画是Jared早期的作品之一，也是他最爱的作品之一。

因为他觉得，只有赋予了浓厚感情的画，才是有灵魂的，感情就是画作的灵魂。而画这幅画时，Jared把心中的自由倾注在了画笔下，他把自己画成了那只追求自由而飞得绚丽海岸的鸟儿。

在德州老家，Jared常常能感受到那种浸透在空气中的自由，深深地呼吸一口，空气和自由就进入了肺部。

但是在纽约，Jared只能在中央公园那一片绿洲中感受到那种清凉的自由感了。

这幅画的右下角也有他的签名，一个字母J，与银白色的波浪几乎融为一体。

坐了一个下午，Jared还是觉得该起来画画了。他最近还有一个计划，就是送给Chris几幅画，虽然他知道，自己无论送什么，都还不了那些年Chris对自己的帮助。

站在画板前，Jared突然想起来Sandy对他那幅未命名的画的评价，这个女孩看了很多天，每天看上好一会儿，看了几个月，最后在一天深夜，靠在Jared的怀抱里，轻轻地说：“这只鸟儿，没有地方歇脚。”

“我也没有地方歇脚，”Jared记得自己当时大致是这么回答的，“每当我开始作画，我都觉得自己在跑没有终点的马拉松，没有休息，没有目的地，只有我知道我要跑下去。”

然后他吻了吻Sandy：“你就是那个在路边陪着我，递给我水，让我不至于在路上累死的人。”

Jared出神地盯着空白的画布：现在，他连那个为他递水的人都没有了呢……

————————————————————

Jared一夜未眠，他画了一幅画，当然，还没画完，但是大体构架已经出来了。在接下来的快一周里，Jared没出过一次门，两天睡一次，几乎没洗澡，一直在画这幅新的油画，然后修饰。

Jared几乎疯掉了，而他把这些疯狂的感情一股脑儿全都挥洒在了颜料之中，所以他又是平静的。

这幅画也是平静的。

平静的海面，酝酿的是疯狂的感情。

这就是Jared送给Chris的五幅油画中的一幅。

这就是Jared请Chris挂在Impala里的钢琴对着的那堵墙上的那一幅。

这就是让Jensen看到了之后再也挪不开视线的那一幅。

不过这都是后话了，Jared画完这幅与那幅未命名构图无比相似，但是总色调完全相反的油画之后，直接倒到床上昏睡了一天一夜，醒来的时候觉得全身就像是被每天曼哈顿路上的车流碾压过了一样，并且胃部并不仅仅是在叫饿了，而是叫疼。

Jared感觉到自己的胃的抗议，不由得在床上翻了个个儿，面朝天花板，一只胳膊遮住双眼。在过去的那么多年里，他这胃疼几乎从没有复发过，没当他没日没夜地作画的时候，Sandy都会默默地守在他身边为他保证起码一日两顿主餐能吃进胃里。

想到这儿，Jared被潮水般的痛苦袭来，胃疼几乎感觉不到了。他真希望他醒来的时候Sandy能出现在卧室门口，温柔地告诉他要赶快去吃饭。

他的生活被打碎了，so do himself。Sandy的离开让他更加清晰地看到自己的马拉松有多么耗费体力和令人绝望。

真可笑，他的画才在画廊里卖出了十万，他却觉得自己已经完了。

最后，Jared还是起身了，来到客厅，略略有些暗淡的光透过窗帘射进来，大概是黄昏了吧。Jared站到自己的新作前，盯着一片深蓝的画布瞪了好久，脑海里突然出现Sandy离开前的最后一句话：祝你能找到能和你契合的人。然后他身使鬼差地又拿起画笔，在刚干掉的颜料上又加了小小的一笔。

他在天空的右上方，画了一颗星星。

说是一颗星星，充其量不过是一个金黄色的点而已，似乎在竭尽全力地试图用自己的光芒照亮天际，但是最后不过是围绕着它自己的一点点光晕而已。

更不用说为那片深夜漂浮在海面上的小船照亮航行的道路了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：White Collar妙警贼探Season 04 Episode 05


End file.
